


【中苏南露白塞】昨日今朝

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 王耀不得不再三声明：自己真的不是熊性恋。
Relationships: 中苏南露白塞
Kudos: 20





	【中苏南露白塞】昨日今朝

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：事后；非典型多角恋与非典型3p，共享情人。
> 
> 南斯拉夫：约瑟普•瓦尔特；塞尔维亚：西尼沙•瓦尔特。

或许是由于时差——反正王耀拒绝承认是因为年龄差——反正每次事后，伊万总是更精神的那个，非但不老老实实睡觉，还有心情拖着王耀从星星月亮聊到国生哲学，颇有“你见过凌晨四点的北京是什么样吗.jpg”的范儿。  
在伊万开始激情批判“欧盟真不是东西”之前，王耀打着哈欠打断了他：“万尼亚，你看看都几点了。”  
伊万也不在意，咧开嘴欢然笑道：“耀，原谅我，现在我是真的睡不着——即使睡着了，只怕也会忍不住笑醒。”  
“知道你在满地球拱火，得意着呢，”王耀抬手拍了拍他的肩膀，又打了一个哈欠，“实在无聊的话，你给娜塔莎打个电话吧，她应该还没睡。”  
“她忙着抗疫呢，大概。”  
王耀腹诽了一句“你也应该去忙抗疫”，随后又想起另一件事：“你关闭和娜塔莎的边境了？”  
“……对。”  
“为了石油价格？万尼亚，我得说……”  
“耀。”伊万的语气颇为不满，“我有时候觉得，你更喜欢娜塔莎，而不是我。”  
王耀噗的笑了出来，睡意也减退了几分：“我和她哪件事没有知会过你，而且万尼亚，说好的不吃醋呢[1]？”  
“我吃醋了吗，你哪只眼睛看见的？”  
“大概是赫尔斯[2]托梦告诉我的。”

伊万愣了愣，似乎在琢磨王耀这话到底有没有深意，而王耀翻了个身，背对着他道：“我先睡会，你实在睡不着的话，也可以去找西尼沙。”  
“……我想他更想看到你。”  
“我的精神与你同在，亲爱的。”  
伊万扬眉道：“我不打。待会西尼沙说要找你，我就显得多余了。”  
“万•尼•亚。”王耀拉长了声音懒懒地道，“你不会忘了去安慰西尼沙吧？他都哭了。”  
“你安慰过了？”  
“当然。那不是你的斯拉夫兄弟吗，你最近光顾着在中东浪了？”  
伊万拿起自己的手机，沉默片刻，还是没有拨出电话：“耀，我有时候惊讶于……”  
“什么？”  
“你莫非是控斯拉夫？传说中的熊性恋？”  
王耀哭笑不得，他摸索着解锁了自己的手机，把通话记录往伊万眼前一放：“别琢磨了，想看就看吧。”  
伊万推开了王耀的手：“倒也不必——我又不是来查出轨的。”  
“那你想问什么？”  
伊万偏过头，露出了恶趣味的笑容：“看人哭的时候你会更兴奋吗？我可以表演的，耀。”  
王耀终于没有睡意了，他支起身子，用手机敲了敲伊万的脑袋：“伊万•弗拉基米罗维奇先生，你的性癖真的越来越奇怪了。”  
“你在转移话题，耀。”  
王耀耸耸肩：“好吧亲爱的，这是你在以己度人，是你看别人哭的时候会兴奋，可不是我。”  
伊万来了劲儿：“你没试过吧？要试试吗。”  
王耀低头刷起了手机：“试过，所幸没留下创伤后应激障碍，但也不想有第二次了。”  
伊万用五秒钟消化了王耀的话：“……和苏维埃么？”  
王耀默默举起了手机，那上面是一张老照片，王耀和约瑟普的合影，从他们身后的横幅来看，这应该是在不结盟运动的某一次会议上。

“呃……”伊万思考着道，“好吧，挺合理的。不过……就一次？”  
“……你脑补了什么？”  
伊万扬起了眉毛：“我以为你想告诉我，你们边做边哀悼苏维埃？”  
“真想听？确定？”王耀按灭了手机，抬头，也露出了恶趣味的笑容。  
“……”  
王耀重新躺了下来，将手机丢回了床头柜：“万尼亚，所以说你——”  
“听。”  
王耀十分震惊：“你不是准备听完借机发疯吧？”  
“我要发疯还用借机？”  
“……”他说得好有道理，王耀无言以对，“好吧，那你准备疯吗？”  
伊万顺手把壁灯关了：“见机行事。”  
“那你关灯干什么？”  
“这样听故事比较有气氛，耀。”

王耀思考起了从何讲起：“你把时间地点都猜错了，我想。其实，那是在1990年的莫斯科，克里姆林宫。”  
“啊？不是，你们这也太……”  
王耀没有理会伊万：“那次我带着提供日用消费品贷款协定的草案，本来想和伊廖沙商量一下细节，结果不巧，在门口撞见了约扎（约瑟普的昵称），他也带着贷款协定。”  
伊万酸溜溜地道：“然后你们就相见恨晚了？”  
王耀有些明白伊万为什么要关灯了，黑暗可以隐藏他的表情和眼神：“万尼亚，你确定要听下去？”  
“要！”

“……好吧。我们就打了个招呼，一起去伊廖沙的房间。约扎推的门，我先走进去喊了声伊廖沙，然后为了让他开心些，就又喊了声哥哥。”  
伊万的声音听不出什么情绪：“你的性癖比我奇怪多了，耀。”  
“这事儿你又不是第一天知道。我喊了哥哥，然后约扎就不太高兴了，伊廖沙和他打了招呼，又对我说，约扎不喜欢听‘兄弟’之类的词。”  
伊万吐槽道：“这也是因为他自己做的破事。”  
“约扎听完反而更生气了，他把那叠文件甩在书桌上，然后拉起我，宣称说：‘我只是不想和你当兄弟。我和王可是有着兄弟般的情谊。’”  
“噗——抱歉抱歉，你继续。”  
“我就对约扎说好啦别闹了，又把自己的文件给了伊廖沙，让他有空看看，我可以在莫斯科待两天，然后准备告辞。”  
伊万奇道：“你这是……打算逃跑？”  
“当时气氛很奇怪。我可以等约扎走了再去啊。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后伊廖沙喊住了我，让我帮他拿一下眼镜，说他最近眼睛不太舒服。我就问他需要眼药水吗，伊廖沙说不用，拿眼镜过去就行。”  
“……啧。”  
“我就把眼镜拿过去给了伊廖沙，结果他还没戴上呢，约扎把我推倒在了床上——你知道的，伊廖沙房间都是双人床。”  
伊万嘲讽道：“我觉得双人只怕还不够大。”

“约扎似乎想让伊廖沙生气，但是伊廖沙没有，他还特别礼貌地说，需要他离开吗。”  
伊万评价道：“苏维埃这是装腔作势，等你们和他道歉呢。”  
“嗯？你怎么知道？”  
“如果西尼沙在我面前……哦不对，西尼沙肯定不会那么做。那就娜塔莎。”  
王耀笑了起来：“换你早就炸了。”  
“不，我会选择加入。需要我现在打电话吗？”伊万语气真诚。  
“……好吧。不过你猜错了。约扎回答伊廖沙，说不需要，你不是一直很想看吗。”  
“啊？”  
“就是……”王耀搜肠刮肚地想起了措辞，“伊廖沙，一直很想，我是说希望，我和约扎能维持一个比较好的关系。”  
伊万复读了一遍“比较好的关系”，从语气听来，他已经开始往更奇怪的地方脑补了。  
“伊廖沙挺喜欢……当婚介所的，你知道，虽然一对都没成。他拉过南斯拉夫和保加利亚、匈牙利和罗马尼亚，还有波兰和捷克斯洛伐克，说让他们组联邦。”  
“他后来又后悔了。”  
“伊廖沙脾气比较……”  
“耀。”伊万打断了他，“他给你拉过吗？”  
“……拉过他自己吧，大概。”  
“啧。”

“总之，”王耀跳过了一切少儿不宜的内容——尽管屋内压根没有少儿，“就是那一次，进行到一半的时候，约扎……哭了。”  
伊万沉默了五秒钟，震惊道：“不是，你就没什么反应？”  
“有，我安慰他别哭了。”  
“……我说的不是这个！我是说，你们就在苏维埃的面前——”  
“对。”  
“……贵圈真乱。”  
“其实我最开始以为伊廖沙会考虑加入，结果没有。”  
伊万充满恶意地猜测道：“我猜他是做不动了。”  
王耀轻笑着道：“不是的，这点我可以打包票。”  
“……”

伊万不再琢磨语言攻击了，他在黑暗中按住了王耀的肩膀，压在他身上，居高临下地道，“这样？”  
王耀耸耸肩：“就说你听完要借机发疯吧。”  
这话让伊万泄了气，他滚回了自己的那半边床，抱怨道：“耀。你当时就该给他一巴掌。”  
“不管你指的是谁，我都不想打。”  
“约扎不是这样的人，我以为。”  
“看来你不够了解他。”  
“我以为你也不是这样的人。我不够了解你，是吗？”  
王耀笑问：“伊廖沙就是这样的人？”  
“……”  
“好了万尼亚，故事说完了，你该睡了。”

理所当然地，伊万更睡不着了，他强行把王耀圈在了自己怀里，用凉飕飕地语气说起了自己和西尼沙的故事。  
“我要收回前言，耀，我并不怎么爱看人哭。我第一次见西尼沙的时候，他哭得太惨了。”  
“……1999年那次吗？”  
“对，当时塞军和科索沃的叛军在战斗，叛军在北约的帮助下，几乎控制了科索沃全境……”  
王耀轻声道：“我知道。你派空降兵突袭了普利什蒂纳空军基地，阻止了科索沃的独立。”他叹息了一声，“那时的你……勇敢无畏。”  
“我去之前也很慌张的，耀。鲍连卡说，这可能引起第三次世界大战。但我……还是去了。我在废墟中找到西尼沙的时候，他哭着把枪摔在了地上，质问我说：‘你怎么才来？’”  
“……你怎么回答的？”  
“我说，对不起。”

屋内安静了好几分钟后，王耀叹息道：“西尼沙是个好弟弟——比我当年好得多。”  
“……我讨厌你这样批判自己，耀。”  
“嗯？”  
“仿佛你是因为当年……当年对他不够好，才有现在的好脾气的。”  
王耀轻声道：“所有的过去都是不可磨灭的，万尼亚。”  
“我也是有很多优点的。”伊万有些不满。  
王耀意有所指地道：“对，比如你可细心多了。”尤其是在一些七拐八绕的小心思上。  
伊万对这个回答并不满意，他缩回了自己的被窝，小声嘟哝了起来。

王耀合上了眼睛，心道终于可以入睡了，但才安静了半分钟，他就又听见伊万道：“我最近在怀疑……”  
“嗯？”  
“娜塔莎其实……不太喜欢我。”  
王耀抽搐着嘴角道：“别逗了，万尼亚，你这样真的会把娜塔莎惹生气的。”  
“真的。”伊万把被子罩到了自己头上，闷声闷气地道，“我怀疑，她……她更喜欢苏维埃。”  
“……你最近脑子没有进水或者伏特加吗？”  
“我怀疑好几年了……尤其是，她和我吵架的时候。”  
“万尼亚，他们一共也没见几面，而且……没有任何正面感情。”  
“本应如此……但她对苏维埃……”伊万声音越说越低，“我有时候在想，是不是没人喜欢我。”  
“……这是你性格里二律背反[3]的一面在折磨你。”王耀温柔地抱住了伊万的大脑袋，吻了吻他的额头，嗓音带着深刻的同情，“万尼亚，你先稳定一下情绪。”  
伊万轻声道：“耀，我真的……”  
“娜塔莎很爱你，万尼亚。你大概不知道，她曾经来找过我，希望我对你好一些，尽量少提伊廖沙，她希望你……健康快乐。”  
“……2009年的事儿吗？”  
“唉？”  
“我……只和娜塔莎说过一次。”  
王耀叹道：“所以你有个好妹妹，万尼亚。”

伊万安静地被王耀抱着，良久良久，他问道：“当时你怎么回答她的。”  
“嗯？”  
“娜塔莎。你怎么回答她的。”  
“……”  
“不能说？”  
王耀斟词酌句地道：“我觉得，你最好不要知道。”  
“我会脑补出更多，耀。”  
“……”  
“这样你今晚就别睡了，直接迎接日出吧。”  
王耀笑了起来：“这是威胁吗？”  
“是预告片。”  
“我可不害怕，哪怕你哭我也不怕。”  
“……怎么想也该是你哭。”  
“那就更不稀罕了。”

伊万总有些自己的办法，在太阳升起之前，他终究得到了答案：  
“我和娜塔莎说，我藏的很好，其实我也在你身上找伊廖沙的影子，但你居然没发现——毕竟，你的心都在伊万身上。”

注：  
[1] 梗来自《俄媒评中国与白俄罗斯合研火箭炮:俄“不吃醋”，乐观其成》。  
[2] 斯拉夫神话里冬天的太阳神，代表虚弱和年老的太阳，他被“黑神”打败而死去，但会在冬至这一天复活成为新的神Коляда，即圣诞节。  
[3] 指俄罗斯民族经历了斯拉夫人、北欧瓦良格人和北亚蒙古鞑靼人长达数百年的融合，文化中明显具有天生的双重性、两极性和“二律背反”的“悖论性”；而俄罗斯人的认知中又仅存在两个相反的极端，不存在中间态。


End file.
